Larindhra Reyne
Name: Larindhra Reyne (The Mistress of Novices) Age: 172 Nationality: Shienaran Hair: Long dark brown hair usually worn in a loose bun Eyes: Brown Skin: Pale olive Height: 5”6 Voice: Alto Other: Slightly plump Skills: Very good at manipulation Knowledge Weakness: Though not brilliant, she is of above average intelligence Physical Weakness: Does not like “roughing it.” Personality weakness: Has a temper that gets out of control when she finds a Darkfriend. Personality: Iron willed, quietly stubborn, impatient with foolishness. She has a quirky sense of humour which she mostly hides, except with her few close friends. Seemingly warm but actually coldly calculating, although she does have a nurturing streak. She is totally dedicated to the Light, the Tower, and her Ajah. She joined the Red Ajah because she thought it would give her the best opportunity to hunt Darkfriends, a subject on which she is near rabid. Character History Larindhra was born in Shienar, the youngest child of farmers. Though not a beautiful girl, she was quite pretty and had a warm and sunny disposition. Her life was a happy one, and she was content with the path laid out for her: to marry a nice young man and carry on as her parents had done. Sometimes Aes Sedai passed through the area, and even though she revered the women, as most Shienaran did, she avoided them since she had no ambition to become one herself. This changed one day, shortly after turning 16. Larindhra was in the local village to sell some eggs and buy a few supplies when by sheer chance she overheard a conversation by Darkfriends, discussing a raid on her farm. She rushed home to warn her family, but was too late: her parents and her older siblings were dead, killed by Trollocs. One would have expected a girl of that age to collapse into a sobbing heap, but the only emotion Larindhra could feel was a burning fury. Taking only long enough to bury her family, dig up the strong box with its small contents of silver marks, and gather what little usable supplies there were, she headed back to the village. Hiding out until she spotted one of the people she had overheard, Larindhra followed the woman until she was all alone in a side street then calmly slashed her throat. She tried to find the man the woman had been talking to, but she had never gotten a good look at him, and of course she had killed her only source of information. Furious at herself for not thinking before acting, she was at a loss for what to do next, till she remembered the Aes Sedai. She was determined to hunt Darkfriends, and who better equipped to do that than one of those legendary women? The thought that she might not be able to channel never entered her mind, so focused was she on her goal. With very little money on her person, she was extremely lucky to come across a group of Green Sisters heading back towards the Tower after a taking their turn at patrolling the Blight Border. Though still feeling in awe, she steeled herself to approach the women and ask to be taken to the Tower, who tested her and confirmed that she could learn to channel. Larindhra applied herself to her studies, forgoing most of the frivolities of other novices, although she did participate in the odd prank to relieve the stress of long years of studying. She briefly contemplated joining the Green Ajah, but upon being raised her mind had been made up – the Red Ajah would give her the best opportunity to hunt Darkfriends. Surprisingly, she proved to be quite adept at not only finding men who could channel, but in helping them through the trauma of gentling. Of course, she had always liked men, and was not hesitant in using whatever means to her disposal. The ageless look suited her, enhancing her natural prettiness to something more than it would otherwise have been, a tool she used with no qualms. Another surprise was her success with guiding Novices and Accepted, on those brief periods where she remained in the Tower for longer than a month or two. Though known for being stern and brooking no nonsense, it gave her great pleasure to help realise the potential of a young woman, a feeling which must have come across to them and engendered a certain amount of trust in her. When offered the position of Mistress of Novices, she unhesitatingly gave up her roaming lifestyle for the betterment of the Tower. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios